wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Quotes of Warcraft III/Neutral Heroes
Quotes of Warcraft » Warcraft III » Neutral Heroes Akama (Hero - Akama) Ready *"I pledge my loyalty." What *"How may I aid you?" *"How can this old one help?" *"I give you my wisdom." *"We will share our ways." *"My strength is yours." Yes *"I'll do my best." *"As fast I can." *"I will do what I can." *"If it must be done." *"I will try." Attack *"For Draenor!" *"Kosh'agal!" *"Blood for blood!" Warcry *"Strength and honor!" Pissed *"The orcs slaughtered my people!" *"And their demon magics consumed our world." *"We that are left, will reclaim what we can." *"Of life and honor amongst the ashes of our history." *"We follow the ancient path." *"I'm too old for this… urgh." *"When you get to my age, you see death everywhere. DEATH!" (reference to Granpa of The Simpsons) *"I can fight just like a… (snores)" *"To battle! Hold my teeth." Beastmaster *"I hear the call of the wild." *"I'm ready to track." *"Force them out." *"What lies before me?" *"Unleash my strength." *"My quarry nears." *"I've got the scent." *"I'm acting on instinct." *"Our paths converge." *"I wander alone." *"On the prowl." *"By fang and claw!" (twist on the phrase "by tooth and nail") *"Unleash the beast!" *"Mangy cur!" *"For the Mok-Nathal!" *"Where I lay my head is home. See that rock? That's my pillow." ("Wherever I May Roam" by Metallica) *"The beasts around me are nothing compared to the beast within." *"I summon the… ah, ACHOO! (horrific beast roars)" (possible Reference to Ash's failed spell in Army of Darkness) *"Don't have a cow. (A cow moos) Oh, dear. (A deer snorts) Oops! Please, bear with me. (A bear roars) Oh, rats. (Rats squeek and scurry)" *"I shall summon the Afete Dwain'tor!" Dark Ranger Ready *"I'm here. As always." War cry *"Let phantom arrows fly." What *"My bow is ready." *"I will aid you." *"Direct my hatred." *"Let the living beware."(She is undead) *"End my torment." Yes *"If that is your wish." *"If I must." *"I go." *"Will this ever end?" Attack *"Embrace the end." *"Goal: death." *"You're the lucky one." Pissed *"I hate what I've become." *"The living haunt me." *"Men are from Mars, I'm from the grave." *"I went on a job interview the other day and they were like 'uhh, what's that smell?' and I was like, 'Oh, sorry, it's me'. And then they said they didn't think I'd be able to fit in with the other employees, 'cause they're living and, you know, I'm dead, so I wouldn't be a team player. But then I said I could work 24 hours. And they said 'Oh, right. You could work the graveyard shift'." Naga Sea Witch Pissed *"Keep tripping over this, damn tail!" *"Damn sea water! I'll never get these coils out of my hair!" *"It's far too bright in this surface world, and this.. *sniff* fresh air is irritating my eyes!" Ready *"I stand ready." What *"Is it time?" *"I grow anxious to act" *"Our will shall be done" *"I will not be trifled with" *"Time is short, mortal." Yes *"By your command" *"Yes" *"Brilliant!" *"Yeh" *"In Azshara's name" *"For the empress!" Attack *"For Nazjatar" *"Taste my sting" *"Therazjasha!"(It sounds like Elvish) War cry *"Ai ferobathelas!"(It sounds like Elvish) Pandaren Brewmaster Pissed *"Ale is my bear necessity." (A reference to the song "Bear Necessities" sung by Baloo in Disney's Jungle Book) *"Last Call before closing." *"Come drown your sorrows." *"This'll put hair all over you." *"I'd kiss you, but I've got puke breath." (Reference from Bob and Doug McKenzie's movie "Strange Brew") *"My father… he was bipolar." (a pun on an ursine species and/or a reference to 'Queer Duck') *"I can't breed in captivity." (A reference to the difficulty in breeding panda bears in captivity) *(Burp.....)"Sorry." Ready *"Fresh, cool ale here!" What *"Is trouble brewing?" *"Name your poison! (reference to a question bartenders ask in cowboy movies) *"You seem a little parched." *"Another round?" Yes *"Oh! Gladly." *"I'll give it a shot" *"Have one on the house." *"I'll put it on your tab." War cry *"For Pandaria!" Attack *"This will be grizzly!" *"Now you're endangered!" *"I bring Panda-monium!"(A famous cartoon named Panda-monium) *"Prepare to get trashed!" Pit Lord Pissed *"You know what burns my ass? A flame about this high." *"Unh, I think I have someone stuck in my teeth." *"Hey, hey, hey!" *"I think a certain finesse is called for here. RAAAARGH!" *(Talk show intro music) Announcer: "Welcome back to...Jaina in the morning!" (crowd applauds) Jaina: "We're here with Malvingeroth, Hunter of Night, and his girlfriend Kim. Now Kim, you think you're here for a makeover, right?" Kim (sounding confused): "Um, yeah..." Jaina: "Mal, why don't you tell her why you're really here?" Mal (embarrassed): "Well, Kim-cake, I love you but I have something to tell you… uh, I'm a demon." (crowd mutters) Crowd member: "Oh boy, he pulled the wool over your eyes!" Mal: "Actually, more of a… Pit Lord." Kim: "What? I don't understand." (crowd starts shouting angrily) Crowd member: "He's a bum! Throw him out!" Kim: "I thought you said you work for the post office?" Mal: "Well, I moonlight." Ready *"I come from the darkness of the pit." War cry *"In Mannoroth's name！" (Mannoroth is a hero pit lord in Reign of Chaos) What *"Tremble before me!" *"What is your feeble request?" *"Don't waste my time." *"Roar!" *"What trickery is this?" Yes *"I bring darkness!" *"You fail to amuse me" *"Pitiful!" *"Roar!" *"What a foolish ploy!" Attack *"To the slaughter!" *"I go to destroy!" *"This won't please me!" Goblin Tinker Ready *All parts accounted for." What *"What'cha got?" *"I am all geared up." *"The engines runnin'." *"All systems go!" Yes *"Let's roll out." *"I am on top of them." *"I can handle that." *"Yeah, baby." (spoken as the Evil Midnight Bomber What Bombs at Midnight from The Tick) Attack *"Death!" *"You're terminated!" *"You have ten seconds to comply!" Warcry * Pissed *"I'm more than meets the eye." (Transformers reference) *"(bell rings) Uh-oh, my Tinker bell." (Peter Pan reference) *"Yeah, runs on 220, 221. Whatever it takes." (Mr. Mom reference) *"She'll hold together. (quietly) Hear that, baby? Hold together." (Star Wars reference) *"That noise? That's a bad noise." (Galaxy Quest reference) *"(squeaking, then a loud explosion) Ooooh! Gonna need a new hamster." *"I've got a rocket in my pocket." (Reference to Earthworm Jim) *"That guy's nuts! Grab 'em!" (Reference to the comedian "The Champ") Firelord Ready *"Beware, I live." What *"I'm lit." *"You may speak." *"Fire away." Yes *"I'll light the way." *"It shall be." *"The orders given." *"It is done." Attack *"Conceal." (?) *"They will be cleansed by fire." *"Ashes to ashes." Warcry *"Everything shall burn!" Pissed *"I will reduce all to ashes." *"Damn moths. Unh…" *"No thanks, I don't smoke." *"Am I hot, or what?" *"Why does that bear with the Forest Ranger hat keep following me?" (referring to Smokey the Bear) *"So thirsty... (throaty, dry gurgle)" *"I am the lord of all fire! *splash* (meek, and weedy) Hey, that wasn't funny." Goblin Alchemist Ready *"Ready to brew!" What *"Wanna blow something up?" *"I am all stocked and ready to go." *"Care for a cocktail?" *"You'll love my new recipe." Yes *"You got it!" *"I'll get that mixed up." *"Don't rush me." *"I'll shake that right up!" Attack *"Taste my fiery potions!" *"Hurry, I've got things to blow up!" *"Bob and weave, you fool!" Warcry *"For the highest bidder!" Pissed *"What do you want to be when you blow up?" (Reference to parents talk to children, just "grow" instead of "blow") *"I'm a chemical superfreak." (The Rock reference) *"No! Shake it, not… (sudden explosion)" (possible reference to James Bond) *'Alchemist': "One of these potions smells awful..." Ogre: (giggles quietly) *'Alchemist': "Hey, pull his finger." Ogre: "That's not my finger!" *''(Glass breaking)'' Alchemist: "Oh, no, what did I drop?" Ogre: "Oh yeah..." (Marvin Gaye begins to play in background) Alchemist: "Wait, what are you doing?! Oh no! Not the love potion!" Category:Lore Neutral Heroes